1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of harnessing wind to generate electricity. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of locating wind-powered turbines on or around buildings or other structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind turbines are known in the art and are used to convert the kinetic energy existing in wind into rotational mechanical energy using vanes or blades. Wind causes the blades of a wind turbine to spin, and the mechanical energy produced thereby can be used for a variety of purposes. These purposes include using the mechanical energy to cut lumber, grind stones, pump water etc. The mechanical energy created by the spinning of the blades can also be converted into electricity. For example, the blades of a wind turbine may be coupled to a shaft that rotates as the blades spin, and the shaft can be mechanically connected to an electrical generator.
It is known in the art to place the wind turbines in different areas. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0037319 made by Kaufman discloses a wind turbine that is installed onto a building. U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,476 issued to Buels discloses a set of wind turbines that may be placed within a mountain pass to harness wind energy. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,948 issued to Cutcher discloses a wind turbine that may be built onto the top of a roof.
As noted by U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,051, winds of greater velocity are desirable for wind turbines because these winds possess greater amounts of kinetic energy. It is known in the art to maximize the wind flow by structuring buildings such that they concentrate the wind flow into a narrow corridor to be utilized by a wind turbine as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,596 issued to Royer.